Sean Diaz
Sean Eduardo Diaz (born August 15th, 2000), is the playable protagonist and the older brother of Daniel Diaz in Life is Strange 2 and a minor character in The Awesome Adventures of Captain Spirit. Together, they are forced to run away from their home city, Seattle, USA after the occurrence of a tragic incident where their father, Esteban Diaz, was killed, as well as the police officer who took his life. In fear of the police, they flee to Puerto Lobos, Mexico while also attempting to conceal a sudden and mysterious supernatural power. Life on the road is tough and now totally responsible for his much younger brother, Sean begins to realize that his decisions will impact their lives forever. :For the image gallery, click here. For Sean's room click here Personality He is described as "creative, sensitive and protective" in official marketing material."Meet Sean ¦ Life is Strange 2" Sean's creative side is shown by his drawings in his sketchbook and there are multiple moments throughout the first episode where Sean can draw in it. His father purchased the sketchbook and seems to have encouraged Sean to draw. Sean's protective side is shown when Daniel is getting harassed by their neighbor for spilling zombie blood on the shirt. Sean can defend his little brother and attacks their neighbor for cruelly insulting them. After he runs away from home with Daniel, he becomes more protective of him on their journey to Puerto Lobos. Appearance Sean is tall and lanky. He has dark eyes and short cropped hair. His skin is tan like his father's and Daniel's. Background Sean is sixteen years old and attends Peacock High as a Junior (11th grade). He works as a sales assistant at Z-Mart Superstore. His boss seems friendly and very accepting of Sean's lateness, which appears to be frequent. After his best friend, Lyla Park, alters his employee name tag, Sean comments that it’s a good thing his boss has a sense of humor at some regard. He smokes both cigarettes and weed, and he illegally downloads movies. He seems to like singing along to "On The Flip Of A Coin" - a music track by British band . Sean does track events and is on a running team at school. He appears to doubt his ability and whether running is his thing, but his coach believes in him, saying Sean is fast and has real spirit and they just have to work on his pacing. His first hangover resulted from the “End of the Year House Party” for sophomores on Friday June 12, 2016, at 365 Hughes Lane, Ballard, Seattle. His mother is Karen, who is "out of the picture." His father still keeps some of her belongings boxed up in the utility room next to the garage. They used to go cycling as a family, and Sean thinks his dad should just sell his mom’s bike and wonders how long his dad is going to keep the boxed belongings. According to Brett, their mother walked out, however not much is known as to what circumstances caused his mother to leave. When Brody Holloway asks if Sean could go live with his mom, he replies, "No. No way." Sean describes his little brother, Daniel, as "always up to something." They used to have a babysitter called Andrew who they didn’t seem to like much. Sean comments that he had a ponytail and a "rat face." Adam is Sean’s gamer buddy. They seem to game in a gaming group with Eric and Lyla. Sean does not get along with his neighbor, Brett Foster, who appears to have a problem with living next door to the Diaz household. At one point, Brett insults Sean, telling him to go back to his own country. Both sons were looking forward to their father taking them skiing at Mt. Baker sometime in 2016, but due to the tragic death of their father on October 28, 2016, this will no longer occur. Captain Spirit Sean and Daniel are seen briefly in the ending of the game, standing on the other side of the fence. The brothers wave hello to Chris Eriksen after he gets up from the ground. Life is Strange 2 Episode One - "Roads" Sean is first seen coming out of a school bus while simultaneously writing SMS messages on his phone. Moments later, he is interrupted by Lyla Park asking if he heard back from Jenn Murphy yet. Lyla then takes Sean's phone and reads his last message to Jenn aloud, after which she sends Jenn a text on Sean's behalf. The two start walking down the street and chat about the upcoming party, which Sean is somewhat reluctant to attend. He then gets a message from his father asking whether he will be home after school, and expresses irritation at being treated like a kid. Sean is very happy to learn that Jenn is looking forward to seeing him and Lyla at the party, and asks Lyla about what he should wear. They pass Brett and Lyla exchanges insults with him. Sean remarks that Brett is "always true to himself". Then, they enter the yard of the Diaz Household and Sean tells Lyla to be careful after she takes out a pack of cigarettes, since his father busted him in the past. Lyla offers a cigarette to Sean, which he can accept or refuse. Take one= Take one Sean remarks that it's okay to smoke on a Friday and takes a few puffs, then blames Lyla for making him smoke. They agree to make sure Sean doesn't smoke any weed tonight. |-|Refuse= Refuse Sean says that track stars aren't supposed to smoke and that he'll get another chance at the party. Lyla says she will remember this. Lyla then proceeds to write a "party list" on Sean's left hand. Shortly after she is done, a plane flies above them and Lyla ponders what will happen to them after graduation. She asks Sean whether they will stay best friends. Sean can reply that they will be friends no matter what, and that distance can't tear them apart, or joke that being friends is not possible due to him being a Mexican. Either way, Lyla says that it's getting late and hugs Sean before leaving to get ready for the party. They arrange to talk on Skype once Sean is packed. Sean enters the house and wants to start packing for the party, but is interrupted by Esteban and Daniel needing a "judge". Daniel starts asking Sean questions about Lyla, but the older brother quickly brushes him off. Then a "court session" commences, where Sean must give a Chock-O-Crisp to either Daniel or Esteban. Regardless of his choice, Daniel gets the bar in the end. After they both go on their way, Sean is free to walk around the house and get the neccessary items. After grabbing a drink and a snack upstairs, he goes to the garage to ask his dad for money. Esteban asks Sean to give him a 16mm wrench, and compliments his son if he's quick enough. They have a short conversation before Sean brings up the money topic. Esteban asks him to say if he will spend the money on alcohol and weed. If he confesses, Esteban will appreciate it and gives Sean $40; otherwise, Sean will get 20 dollars. As Sean is about to go upstairs again, Esteban offers him a hug, which he can accept or decline. Next, Sean enters his room and calls Lyla on Skype. They talk about the upcoming party and how Sean is going to behave with Jenn. Suddenly, Daniel runs into the room and shows Sean the fake blood he made using corn syrup and coloring. Daniel and Lyla wave hello to each other before Sean drags him out of the room, much to Lyla's disappointment. Sean can apologize or say that Daniel isn't always cute. A few seconds later, Lyla tells Sean that Jenn just posted a picture of herself on her wall. If Sean decides to check it, he will be surprised; he can optionally comment on it with a "<3" or an "LOL". They continue talking for a while until Sean notices something outside and runs into the yard, to see Brett arguing with Daniel over getting fake blood on his shirt. Sean can confront Brett or question Daniel; regardless of the choice, Brett throws enough insults at Sean to make him lose his temper and hit Brett in the face. A fight breaks out, during which Brett falls on his back, and Sean and Daniel rush to check his condition. At this moment, a police officer arrives and tells the brothers to lie on the ground, pointing a gun at them. Esteban runs out and tries to deescalate the situation, but the officer accidentally pulls the trigger, killing Esteban. Daniel cries out and Sean goes unconscious for a while; after regaining consciousness, he looks around the street to find it filled in debris, with his father and the police officer having been killed. He picks Daniel up, grabs his backpack and runs away from the approaching sound of police sirens. (...) Episode Two TBA Episode Three TBA Episode Four TBA Episode Five TBA Symbolism Spirit Animal Sean's spirit animal appears to be the wolf. Although none physically appear, wolves are referenced several times throughout the first episode of Life is Strange 2. Following the making of any decision with consequences, an animation depicting a large and a small wolf running together is played in the bottom right corner, the opacity of either wolf changing depending on whether said decision will impact Sean, Daniel, or both. In addition, for the duration of the episode, Sean wears a hoodie with a stylized wolf logo on the front. Relationships Family * Esteban Diaz (father) * Daniel Diaz (brother) * Karen (mother) * Unnamed grandparents Friends * Lyla Park (best friend) Love Interests * Jenn Murphy Enemies *Brett Foster - After being taunted by Brett, Sean agrees with Lyla calling him an "asshole", saying that he is always true to himself. After Brett insults Daniel and Sean, the latter gets into a fight with him, ultimately resulting in Brett being knocked unconscious and Sean running away with Daniel. Trivia * He is described as a typical teenager by Scriptwriter Jean-Luc Cano.Arcadia Baes Live: Life is Strange 2 with Jean Luc Cano. * The Diaz brothers are confirmed to be half-Mexican with Mexican descent on their father's side. Michel Koch's Twitter post * Sean's middle name "Eduardo" might be a reference to Lead Artist Edouard Caplain. References pt-br: Sean Diaz ru:Шон Диас de:Sean_Diaz Category:Season 2 Category:Characters (Season 2) Category:Male Characters (Season 2) Category:Male Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Episode 1: Roads Characters Category:Characters (Captain Spirit)